


Rude (Mary You till the End of Time)

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Engagement, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: Harry wants to propose to his boyfriend - Draco Malfoy - and calls upon the powers of Magic's Rude, Bruno Mar's Marry You and K-391's End of Time to help.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Rude (Mary You till the End of Time)

One saturday morning Harry jumps out of bed and puts on his best suit. He gets into his car and races like a jet to Malfoy Manor. Harry knocks on the door with his heart in his hand. The door is opened by Lucius Malfoy.

“I’ve come to ask you a question, because I know you’re an old fashioned man.”

“Go on then, Potter. I haven’t got all day.”

“Can I have your son for the rest of my life?” 

“You’ll never get my blessing till the day you die. Tough luck but the answer is no.” 

“Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too? Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry him anyway and we’ll be a family. I hate to do this, you leave no choice. I can't live without him. Love me or hate me, we will be both standing at that alter or we will run away to another galaxy, you know. You know he's in love with me. He will go anywhere I go.” 

“Lucius, what is going on?” Narcissa Malfoy - Lucius’ wife - asks, appearing at the door.

“Can I have your son for the rest of my life?” Harry asks, to the woman.

“Of course my dear.”

“Narcissa, no. I refuse.”

“Oh do loosen up Luc. Get your head from up your arse. It’s clear how much Draco loves this man. Now I only have two requests.” Lucius looks hopeful at his wife’s words.

“Okay.” Harry says.

“First, do keep him out of trouble. And second, I need to approve of the ring before you present it to my son.” 

“I thought that request was going to be made of me so I brought it with me.” Harry pulls a ring box out of his pocket and hands it to Narcissa.

She opens the box and stares at the ring. “What does the engraving say?”

“Always and forever until the end of time.”

“It’s perfect. He’ll love it.”


End file.
